


[Podfic of] Stroke of Genius / written by morrezela

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean roleplays with his and Sam’s dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Stroke of Genius / written by morrezela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stroke of Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835198) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



cover art by accrues

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8gowcdz1n8nrcdurwakans31omcxq75m.mp3) | 5.5 MB | 00:06:48  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mrtykr8l8rfo10biwhyk4py8nk8et0wj.m4b) | 3.2 MB | 00:06:48  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/stroke-of-genius).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
